


Six times STARISH encountered Satsuki (+ the one time Haruka ran into him too)

by multifandommess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU where Natsuki is aware of Satsuki's existence, M/M, My NatsuSyo & SatsuSyo bias is pretty obvious, Takes place around S2 of the anime, This is basically Satsuki Wants To Be Left Alone But Everyone Keeps Bothering Him: The Fic, but the rest of them can be read as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommess/pseuds/multifandommess
Summary: Satsuki is a simple man with simple desires: to keep Natsuki safe, and to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet while composing music in the short amount of time that he gets to spend in the outside world. Unfortunately, no one seems to get the memo that he wants to be left alone--though… he supposes it’s not all that bad to have some company now and then.





	Six times STARISH encountered Satsuki (+ the one time Haruka ran into him too)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly out of all of the fics that I wrote and never published online, I think this is one of my favorites, mainly because I just love writing Satsuki lmao

******_1: Syo_ **

Syo should have really been used to Satsuki’s appearances by now--after years of being with Natsuki, he knew that Satsuki liked to occasionally take over not just to beat the everloving crap out of anyone who so much as looked at Natsuki the wrong way, but also to indulge himself in composing music that would (sadly) never be heard by anyone but himself.

(For the sake of his own health, Syo would never, _ever_ mention to Satsuki that he looked through his composition book one time… but the musical pieces that he read were so incredible that he was almost tempted to broach the topic anyway. Maybe he could distract Satsuki with enough praise that he wouldn’t immediately put him in a hospital.)

Yet his heart would always jump out of his chest--not exactly the best thing considering his heart’s condition--any time he walked into his and Natsuki’s bedroom to find Satsuki sitting on the bed or at the desk, the shadow’s cold gaze always immediately honing in on him like a predator catching sight of their next prey.

“... Hmph. You’re back earlier than expected, runt,” was the only greeting he received as Satsuki turned in his seat to face him, though all things considered it was a better greeting than Syo had braced himself for.

Deciding to try and keep up the slightly normal conversation instead of turning tail and fleeing to Otoya’s or Ren’s room for safety, Syo shrugged and tossed his bag onto his bed as he started making himself comfortable. “Yeah, I finished up the shoot pretty quickly, so they let me off early.” He hesitated before asking, “So… how long have you been out?”

Satsuki frowned as he glanced at the watch on Natsuki’s wrist, an expression of distaste briefly flickering across his face at the Piyo-chan staring up at him. “... About two hours now, give or take,” he replied, before adding wryly, “I’m not planning on staying out much longer, so you don’t have to worry about lunging for the glasses.”

Syo flushed in chagrin. “That’s not--!” He took a second to compose himself before trying again. “I’m not trying to rush you. You… you can stay out for as long as you want--as long as you’re not trying to beat the crap out of anyone.”

Satsuki smirked. “And who’s to say I’m not here to beat the crap out of you?”

Syo huffed, and in a rare display of courage, he called Satsuki’s bluff. “You wouldn’t do that now that Natsuki knows about you. He’d get upset, and you wouldn’t want to make Natsuki upset.”

Immediately, Satsuki’s smirk faded into an annoyed scowl. “... Hmph. Cocky brat. You’re just lucky Natsuki loves you.”

Syo’s face immediately flooded with color, unused to hearing Natsuki’s feelings towards him spelled out so plainly by anyone other than Natsuki himself. “He-- it isn’t-- don’t say it like that!”

Satsuki eyed the shorter boy, a smirk slowly working its way back onto his face as he stood up and moved over to Syo. “Oh? Say it like what?”

“Like--!!” Syo made a strangled noise as Satsuki grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to look at him--and though he knew that Satsuki was only teasing him for his own amusement, he couldn’t help getting flustered nonetheless, even as he futilely tried to glare up at the taller blond. “Just… it’s not like that!”

“You’re going to have to be a little bit more specific than that, runt,” Satsuki replied with a smirk still on his face.

Being this close to Satsuki definitely wasn’t doing anything good for Syo’s heart, and for a second Syo wondered if Satsuki would end up sending him to the hospital after all--but then Satsuki suddenly let go of Syo, his expression clearly amused even as Syo stumbled backwards and shakily clutched at his chest.

“You’re almost _too_ easy,” Satsuki teased as he sat back down at Natsuki’s desk, giving Syo a moment to collapse onto his bed and catch his breath.

He hadn’t been mentally prepared for Satsuki to talk to him or tease him or get in his personal space without threatening physical violence, and honestly Syo wasn’t sure which side of Satsuki he preferred at this point--running and hiding from Satsuki’s violent wrath was nerve-wracking, but at least it was predictable.

This, however….

Well, Syo just supposed he’d have one more thing to potentially brace himself for whenever Satsuki showed up… which seemed to be more frequently now that Natsuki was aware of Satsuki’s existence.

Syo glanced over at Satsuki, flushing lightly as he recalled Satsuki’s body so close to his and his hand gripping his chin--and belatedly he realized that his chin didn’t even feel the slightest bit bruised, a testament to how uncharacteristically careful Satsuki must have actually been with him.

Groaning softly, Syo fell back down onto his bed and covered his eyes with his hand, his blush darkening as his thoughts drifted between the two Shinomiyas.

_I don’t know if my heart can handle this…._

* * *

**_2: Tokiya_ **

It was quite obvious--at least to Tokiya--that Satsuki wasn’t very fond of him. From their very first meeting, with Tokiya masquerading as “HAYATO” and with Satsuki being mistaken as “Natsuki” by everyone except for Haruka and Syo, there was nothing but anger from the blond when their eyes met.

Which, Tokiya supposed, was completely fair given the circumstances. He just didn’t realize that Satsuki would continue holding such a vicious grudge against him.

So when Tokiya happened to come across Natsuki’s other half sitting on a bench outside, he decided to brace himself and take the opportunity being presented to him in order to attempt to make amends.

“Satsuki-san,” Tokiya greeted politely, repressing a wince at the glare that was immediately sent in his direction. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of talking one on one like this.”

“The ‘pleasure,’ huh,” Satsuki replied dryly, his expression remaining irritated. “And what makes you think I’d take any sort of ‘pleasure’ out of talking with you?”

Tokiya smiled weakly. “Fair enough. Would you be willing to humor me and hear me out regardless?”

When Satsuki gave no response, Tokiya decided to take that as a sign to continue, and he tentatively took a seat next to Satsuki on the bench as he spoke.

“Honestly, I wanted to thank you.”

Satsuki’s irritation briefly flickered to surprise at that. “Thank me?”

“... It was your words that opened my eyes.” Tokiya looked up at the sky as he spoke, his mind drifting back to the concert. “The song that you sang that day… I would be lying if I said it didn’t shake me to my core. It made me realize that what I was doing was a disservice to my fans--and more importantly, to myself.”

Satsuki huffed but said nothing in response, allowing Tokiya to continue.

“You asked me why I wasn’t being true to myself, and up until then I thought that I was--I thought it was fine to have two ‘selves,’ and that living two separate lives would mean that I was being true to both the part of me that wanted to please my fans and the part of me that wanted to sing simply out of a love for music.” Tokiya saw Satsuki’s scowl out of the corner of his eye, and pressed on before the shadow could interrupt. “But even if I didn’t realize at the time that you and Natsuki really were two different ‘selves,’ I could tell from your words and your song that you understood what being true to yourself entailed better than I ever would. I wanted to follow your example, and go back to who I truly was… and that’s what gave me the final push I needed to abandon ‘HAYATO’ and focus on remembering who ‘Ichinose Tokiya’ was.”

Tokiya finally turned to properly look at Satsuki as he said, “So thank you, and I’m sorry for offending you.”

Satsuki frowned, a conflicted expression on his face. “... Tch. Don’t waste your time thanking me. Just as long as you get it.”

Tokiya smiled softly. “I do, and I won’t ever make the same mistake again.”

Satsuki huffed. “Good, now get lost. I came out here for peace and quiet, not for you to talk my damn ear off.”

Tokiya laughed quietly as he rose to his feet. “Well, I apologize for disrupting you, and thank you again for hearing me out.”

Satsuki waved him off with an annoyed expression, and Tokiya decided to take the opportunity to leave on a good note as he gave Satsuki a polite nod and turned to walk away, feeling as if a weight he hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying had been lifted off his chest.

* * *

**_3: Cecil_ **

Unlike the rest of STARISH, Cecil only had one very fleeting moment in Satsuki’s presence, when he saw him for a few seconds before Satsuki used his sunglasses to switch with Natsuki. It was later that the rest of the group explained Natsuki’s situation and Satsuki’s existence to the confused prince, but even then he didn’t fully grasp what they were talking about, assuming that they meant Natsuki had two sides to his personality like Camus.

He didn’t realize exactly what his friends had meant until he ran into Satsuki in the flesh.

“Oh!” Cecil smiled as he saw the blond sitting outside. “Hello Natsuki!”

Satsuki glared at the prince. “I’m not Natsuki,” he stated bluntly, before returning his attention to the book of sheet music in his hands. “Now get lost.”

Cecil blinked, tilting his head slightly in confusion before perking up in realization. “Ah, so you must be ‘Satsuki’, then!”

“What of it?”

Cecil grinned. “Fantastic! I wished to have the chance to meet with you, and here you are! The muses must be smiling upon me today!”

“Huh?” Satsuki looked back up at Cecil with a bewildered expression, caught off-guard by his sudden exuberance. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Cecil lowered himself to his knees by Satsuki’s side, much to the blond’s irritation. “I have heard about you, but I have never had the chance to properly meet you myself. My name is--”

“Cecil Aijima, prince of Agnapolis. I already know who you are, so stop wasting my time.”

Cecil looked surprised for a moment before smiling brightly. “Incredible! You know all about me!”

Satsuki huffed. “Only what Natsuki already knows about you.”

The prince tilted his head in confusion. “So you know what Natsuki knows? Does Natsuki know what you know, then?”

“... It doesn’t work like that,” Satsuki replied, suddenly feeling awkward. In all the (very few) conversations he’d had in his existence, no one had ever bothered asking him how things worked in his and Natsuki’s shared mind--it had always just been either assumed or considered not important enough to bother asking about. “I know what Natsuki knows because I’m awake when Natsuki is. When I’m awake, Natsuki is asleep, so he doesn’t see or hear anything.”

Cecil hummed in thought, a pensive frown on his face. “Isn’t that lonely?”

“Huh? Lonely? Natsuki’s asleep, why would he be--”

“I meant for you.”

Satsuki stiffened, his eyes narrowing. “... I exist only to protect Natsuki. I have no reason to waste my time feeling ‘lonely’.”

Cecil didn’t seem pleased with Satsuki’s answer, but he smiled regardless as he said, “But now Natsuki knows about you, yes? So you don’t have to just watch anymore; you can spend time with everyone too! We are all Natsuki’s friends, so we are all your friends as well.” His smile widened as he added, “I am very happy to get to talk with you like this, and I would be even happier if you get to talk with all of our other friends like this too!”

Satsuki scoffed, feeling embarrassment beginning to creep up on him in the form of a light blush. “If you were any ‘happier’ you’d explode into a goddamn rainbow. It’s not even all that big of a deal, and you barely know me; why get so happy over something stupid like this?”

“Talking with friends is never stupid,” Cecil responded immediately. “Friends are precious, and every moment spent with them should be treasured. Especially friends like ours, who share the bonds of music--we all have a connection that no one else could ever understand, and you are just as much a part of that connection as Natsuki is.”

Satsuki looked stunned by Cecil’s words, but even if he wanted to reply, the moment between them was shattered by the sound of Camus’s voice in the distance.

“Ah, I forgot!! I was supposed to be running an errand for Camus!” Cecil quickly shot back up to his feet, his expression apologetic. “I am very sorry, but I must go now! It was wonderful getting to speak with you, Satsuki! May the muses bless your music, and I hope to see you again soon!”

Satsuki opened his mouth to say that he could write his own music without any damn blessings, and that he hoped he wouldn’t see Cecil again--but the prince was already long gone, leaving Satsuki with nothing but the silence surrounding him and the echo of Cecil’s words running through his head.

“... Friends, huh….”

Satsuki scoffed as he turned his attention back to his sheet music, unable to help the slightest hint of a smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

“How ridiculous.”

* * *

**_4: Ren_ **

With all of his work as a professional idol, both by himself and with STARISH, it was becoming increasingly rare for Ren to have some time off to relax.

So on his first day off after a long week, Ren made his way up to the roof of their apartment complex, intending on enjoying some quiet time and taking a short nap under the sun.

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was to see a familiar blond sitting with his back against the fence.

“Shinomii--” Ren called out in greeting before cutting himself off as the blond looked up at him, his face devoid of his usual glasses and his gaze uncharacteristically sharp. “Ah… well, this is certainly a surprise. I didn’t think I’d get the honor of running into Black Shinomii like this.”

Satsuki scowled. “What the hell’s with that name?”

Ren shrugged with an airy smile and sat down next to Satsuki, much to the blond’s annoyance. “Shinomii is Shinomii, and since you’re his shadow… that makes you Black Shinomii.”

“Tch.” Satsuki dropped his gaze back down to the sheet music in front of him, intent on ignoring Ren, but it seemed that Ren either didn’t realize or didn’t care as he continued speaking.

“What brings you here?” Ren asked, leaning back against the fence behind them languidly. “It’s rare to see you out and about like this.”

“I wouldn’t consider sitting on a roof ‘out and about,’” Satsuki replied wryly, before adding with an annoyed expression, “and it’s none of your damn business.”

“Hmm~?” Ren seemed completely unperturbed by Satsuki’s harsh tone as he continued trying to make conversation. “I guess Shinomii had the day off too, then?”

“Again, it’s none of your damn business,” Satsuki replied, his irritation growing.

Thankfully (for the shadow, at least), there was a moment of silence--but before Satsuki could even begin to hope that Ren was finally taking the hint and leaving him alone, he began to speak once more.

“So what are you working on?” Ren leaned closer to Satsuki, trying to look over his shoulder and smiling in amusement as the blond pulled away and glared at him. “A secret, hm~? Now you’re making me more curious.”

“You’re fucking with the wrong person, Jinguji,” Satsuki warned with a scowl, his irritation growing as Ren continued to smile at him.

“I’ve heard all about that strength of yours,” Ren replied, purposely leaning into Satsuki’s personal space once more. “I’m sure the ladies must go crazy for you.”

Satsuki scoffed, shifting away from Ren. “The only way anyone would ‘go crazy for me’ is if I hit them hard enough to give them brain damage. I’m not a flirt like you; I have no interest in that shit anyway.”

Ren laughed. “I think you don’t give yourself enough credit. Shinomii has plenty of fans, but I’m sure there are plenty of people out there that would love this wild side too--especially if they heard the music that came with it,” he added slyly, catching a glimpse of the papers Satsuki was holding while the blond was distracted.

Flushing lightly, Satsuki glared and scowled, his free hand already clenched into a fist and ready to swing out at a moment’s notice. “Keep your goddamn nose out of my business and leave me the hell alone already.”

“Fine, fine,” Ren conceded with an exaggerated sigh, before rising to his feet and stretching a bit. “It was a pleasure talking with you, Black Shinomii~”

“For you, maybe,” Satsuki muttered with an irritated expression still on his face.

“Such a shame,” Ren replied, smiling and winking at the blond when he glanced up at him. “Here I was hoping that you were enjoying my company as much as I was enjoying yours.”

Satsuki blushed lightly and quickly dropped his gaze back down to the papers on his lap, very nearly snapping his pencil in half from embarrassed irritation. “I could easily throw you off this goddamn roof and make it look like an accident, you know.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll leave you be,” Ren replied with a laugh, before turning and heading towards the stairs. “It really was nice getting to talk to you, Black Shinomii, as short as our time may have been.”

Satsuki gave nothing more than a grunt in response, indicating that his focus had already shifted back to his music, and Ren chanced a glance back at him from over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

That hadn’t exactly been the peaceful alone time he’d wanted, but it was an enjoyable treat nonetheless.

* * *

**_5: Otoya_ **

Otoya hummed to himself as he tuned his guitar, his back against a tree and a smile as bright as the sun shining above him on his face.

“There we go!” Otoya straightened up slightly, his expression satisfied as he played a few chords and listened to the melodic notes that met his ears.

He began strumming, humming along with his guitar before starting to sing, and he could feel a weight being lifted off his chest--singing in front of a crowd or in a recording studio was nice, but nothing beat the good old days of singing just for himself, with nothing on the line and just a pure love of music channeling through him.

“You’re flat.”

Otoya jerked and came to an abrupt stop, startled by the sudden voice interrupting him, and he yelped and fell backwards away from the figure standing by the tree as he realized who it was. “S… Satsuki! Why are you…?”

Satsuki smirked--it was about time someone reacted with the nervous fear that he was used to being on the receiving end of. “I was just walking by when I heard you. Figured I’d come and see what all the noise was.”

Otoya flushed and immediately rose to his feet, Satsuki’s tone putting him on edge. “ _Noise?_ That’s--”

“Rude? No, it’s the truth.” Satsuki glared, and Otoya reflexively flinched. “Be grateful that I even bothered to offer my input.”

Otoya was about to respond that he didn’t need negative input when he paused, recalling how Syo mentioned that Satsuki was essentially a musical genius--and if a musical genius was telling him that he needed work, well….

“I can sing better than that. I was just singing for fun,” Otoya argued weakly.

“You can sing for fun and still sing well,” Satsuki argued. “I don’t give two shits about you or anyone else in your group, but I don’t want any of you dragging Natsuki down. That’s the only reason I’m saying anything.”

_In other words… he really is just trying to help, I guess?_ Otoya frowned, suddenly feeling awkward--he wasn’t very good at dealing with types like Satsuki, but if the shadow was here to offer advice instead of physically beating the advice into him (which Otoya had admittedly momentarily feared--for good reason considering his previous encounters with Satsuki), then he supposed he could at least hear him out.

“... Fine, then tell me what part you think was flat,” Otoya said as he picked his guitar back up, his expression determined.

Satsuki scoffed but made no move to stop Otoya as he began playing again, instead listening closely and stopping him as soon as he heard Otoya go off-key. “Right there.”

Otoya stopped and blinked, going over the notes with a bewildered expression. “But that’s not--”

“Just go higher for that part.”

Still confused, Otoya played through the verse again and did as he was told, before stopping at the end of the verse with a surprised expression. “You’re right… it does sound better like that.”

Satsuki huffed. “Of course I’m right.”

Otoya grinned, catching Satsuki off-guard. “I didn’t even notice! I have no idea how you caught that, but thank you!”

Satsuki flushed lightly, unused to being on the receiving end of such genuine gratefulness, but he was quick to cover up his embarrassment with a scowl. “This was a one-time thing, so don’t get too excited. Catch your own damn mistakes next time,” he said, before quickly turning and beginning to walk away.

Otoya blinked, startled by Satsuki’s sudden departure, before grinning and laughing quietly to himself as he recalled the color heating up Satsuki’s cheeks.

_I guess Satsuki has a kind side to him after all, even if he has an odd way of showing it._

* * *

**_6: Masato_ **

The first time Masato had ever encountered Satsuki was watching him on TV, not even knowing that he was a different person than Natsuki.

The second time he encountered Satsuki, it was during a brief chaotic moment where everyone was trying to force Natsuki’s glasses back onto the shadow.

And the third time he encountered Satsuki, it was when Syo ran into his and Ren’s bedroom and begged for one of them to change rooms with him for the night--and while Ren had no qualms with volunteering, Masato could already see the potential property damage that would occur from putting someone as irritatingly flippant as Ren with someone as volatile and violent as Satsuki.

It was with this in mind that Masato volunteered himself instead, and while he’d initially braced himself for the worst, it seemed that everyone had been far too quick to judge Natsuki’s other half. The night passed by peacefully with hardly a word being said between the two of them, and the only thing Masato woke up to the next morning was Natsuki’s bright smile as he gushed about how surprised he was to see Masato instead of Syo.

All Satsuki seemed to want whenever he was out (provided he wasn’t out to protect Natsuki in some way) was a bit of peace and quiet so he could indulge himself in his music, which Masato could wholeheartedly understand. After all, being around people could get exceedingly exhausting, especially when most of the people around them were very loud and energetic.

So when Satsuki one day threw open Masato and Ren’s bedroom door without warning, stormed inside, and plopped himself down on the floor, Masato merely stood up and went to prepare him a cup of tea (the same way that Natsuki liked his tea--Masato could only assume that sharing a body meant sharing the same tastes in food and drink) to help the irritated boy calm down.

Satsuki’s only response to the cup of hot tea being set down in front of him was a quiet grunt, but the fact that he picked up the cup and took occasional sips from it was more than enough for Masato, who quietly returned to his calligraphy.

He found it both surprising and ironic that Natsuki’s other half could be so quiet--given how he came off as more of a wild animal than a person the first time he saw Satsuki face to face--but it was certainly a nice change from the other people he was around on a daily basis. It was almost as if none of them knew the meaning of being quiet (except perhaps for Tokiya, who shared a similar personality with him and could be quite enjoyable to be around when it was just the two of them).

Out of the corner of his eye, Masato could see the tension gradually draining from Satsuki’s form, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly even as he continued his work.

It was nice to know that the feared and perpetually-angry Satsuki felt comfortable enough around him to let his guard down the slightest bit, even if (or perhaps because) no words were said between the two of them.

* * *

**_+1: Haruka_ **

Haruka was never an attentive person--which had been pointed out to her many times by many different people, but she just couldn’t help it. When she was focused on something, the rest of the world around her just melted away into nothingness without her even realizing it… until something snapped her back to reality, that is.

Like running headfirst into someone and dropping the pile of sheet music in her arms, for example.

Haruka yelped, only avoiding falling backwards as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up in a gesture that looked much more rough than it actually felt.

“I’m sorry, I--” She cut off as she realized who was in front of her, her face breaking out into a smile. “Oh, Shinomi--” Again, she cut herself off, belatedly noticing the lack of glasses and the irritated expression on the blond’s face, and her smile widened even more. “Satsuki-san!”

Satsuki huffed, bending down to help the ditzy girl pick up her sheet music. “Pay more attention to where you’re going, idiot.”

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Haruka apologized again, gathering whatever sheet music she could grab off the ground before taking the rest of the papers that were shoved into her hands. “I was in a rush, but you’re right, I should have been paying more attention. Thank you for the help, Satsuki-san!”

Satsuki frowned. “Tch. I only did it for Natsuki, so don’t get full of yourself. I don’t need your thanks.”

“Of course, of course,” Haruka agreed placatingly, completely unperturbed by Satsuki’s harsh words--much to the blond’s irritation (and embarrassment).

“You’re starting to get a little too comfortable around me, don’t you think?” Satsuki said in a warning tone, glaring at the air-headed girl.

Haruka tilted her head slightly, blinking up at him with an innocently confused expression. “Too comfortable?”

Satsuki let out an irritated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his face lightly flushed (in anger, and certainly not embarrassment). “Forget it. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Ah!” Haruka’s eyes widened. “Oh no, I almost forgot!”

Satsuki rolled his eyes. “Idiot. Get going, and try not to run into anyone else on the way.”

“I’ll be careful! Thanks again!” Haruka smiled and waved at him as she ran, and Satsuki rolled his eyes once more as he heard her yelp and saw her fumble with the pile of papers that she almost dropped in the process.

“... Idiot,” he muttered, unable to help the small smile that worked its way onto his face as he watched the chipper girl turn the corner.

Satsuki would never admit it, but it was nice to have a normal--if brief--encounter with Haruka for a change.

He could get used to moments like this.


End file.
